THE INVISIBLE:Sweet & Sad Melodies Play Forever
by Misty Elizabeth
Summary: What if Annie hadn't died? She went off into limbo too...kind of a déjà vu you can say...but it's a song fiction...and it's COMPLETE! : thanks guys!
1. Somewhere

**Author's Note:** _I have never attempted fan fiction in the movie genre….so please be kind in your reviews. This is going to be kind of a song fiction…because I just want to experiment a bit. Also The Invisible is one of my ALL TIME FAVORITE movies! Enjoy and please do review…_

**Disclaimer:** _I am not associated with the movie production house or the musical company in any way. Thank you. Somewhere is by Within Temptation. I take no credit.  
_

"**Somewhere"**

_Annie's P.O.V._

Nick Powell. Yeah, that was his name…I remember him well. Two weeks ago his friend Pete had accepted merchandise from me, but never paid up for it. Mr. Smarty-pants Powell did. And he called me broken. I thought Nick had turned me in to the Police. I was blinded by hate. I ended up killing him. But somehow, I don't think he's really gone. I know he's not dead. I am the only person who can help him. But how do I do that with everyone watching me?

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign _

_Instead there's only silence _

_Can't you hear my screams? _

Oh, Nick where are you? I can't even ask for forgiveness for what I have done to you. I can hear your voice, but I can't see you. Nick….please help me…

_Never stop hoping,_

_Need to know where you are,_

_But one thing is for sure,_

_You're always in my heart._

I can feel someone embracing me tightly. The face is extremely close to my own. A broken whisper: _Help me, Annie…tell them where my body is. _

That is just what I will do. Hang on, Nick, hang on.

_I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The truth will free my soul_.

I went to the place where I had hidden Nick's body. To my horror, I found it wasn't there anymore. That force was at my face again. _Think, Annie, think. Who would have moved my body away from here? C'mon Annie…you're my only hope._

I tried to free myself from this force. What was it anyway? Nick's ghost? Nick's spirit? His soul?

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home._

_I want to embrace you and never let you go._

I was feeling lost again. Just like I felt when Mom died. The one person who could have saved my life…I ended up taking his away. This was creepy. He could read my thoughts…and he always had an answer: _Annie, you didn't know any better. Do something right. Help me, Annie. Who moved my body, Annie? Think. You know the answer. _

I shook my head, tears ran down my cheeks. What was happening to me? I wanted to help Nick, save him from his fate. When did I become so evil?

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul._

_Living in agony cause I just do not know_

_Where you are…._

Marcus: my so called boyfriend. He must have done this. He knew the truth and he was the one who turned me into the police for breaking into a store the other day. I blamed Nick for it. I nearly killed him. I'm so sorry Nick. _You can change that, Annie; just do the right thing now. Annie, get a grip on your self. Be focused. _

_I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The truth will free my soul._

I bullied Marcus into telling me where Nick's body was. Near the dams and it might just wash him away. I had no choice but tell the police. Marcus had shot me in the abdomen. I knew I only had some hours before I would be leaving this world for good.

_Thank you, Annie – _the guiding voice said in my ear_ – you did the right thing. Thank you. _

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching._

_Whatever it takes, I need to know._

I made to the hospital where Nick had been admitted in. I knew I had to be near him to see that he wakes up again. I met his mom. She slapped me for even talking about her son. I managed to tell her what was going on, and that if only she'd let me in, I could help Nick come back again. She relented.

Nick was lying on the bed, his life support was going on. I lay down next to him.

_I am sorry for what ever I have done. I am sorry I didn't see you, or know you. I love you, Nick._

_I am still here, Annie._ That force was still outside….it needed to enter Nick's body. I wanted to do one good thing, Nick.

Nick's eyes fluttered open. "You did, Annie, you did. You saved me."

_I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The truth will free my soul._

Yes, I had done one good thing in my life. I had saved Nicholas Powell from dying. He gave me back my life. Finally, I could rest in peace. After those hard years….finally it was my time to sleep forever…the lament played in my ears as slowly everything around me disappeared into a black blur….

"I love you, Annie." Nick's voice came.

I was so tired….I couldn't open my mouth to reply to him….I had no strength left in me….


	2. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Author's Note:** _I will using some of my favorite sad songs for this fiction. Some people might call it a déjà vu. But I will simply call is a very simple heart warming love story…._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Invisible or the Song I will use in this fiction. Wake me up when September ends is a song by Green Day._

"**Wake me up when September ends**"

Nick's P.O.V.:

They put Annie on the life support system. She hadn't died yet. She had just lapsed into comatose. I thought she'd died in my arms. The Doctor told me there was hope. The Police said there wouldn't be any even if she did wake. She was charged with theft, attempted murder and a numerous lot of small time dirty work. Marcus had been put in jail already for giving a false alibi. Pete – was also under questioning. Couldn't anyone see that Annie needed help right now? She had learnt from her mistakes. Why was everyone making such a mess out of it? She risked her own life just to get me back mine! Wouldn't anyone understand that I have fallen in love with her?

I was standing next her bed. Remembering all the times we'd spent together…when she was trying to save me. She wasn't wearing her skull cap. She was wearing the hospital gown. Looking closely I realized her face had a pathetic sort of happiness about it. She wanted to die too.

_Is this what you want, Annie?_ I found myself asking. I was being selfish. But I wanted her all to myself. I didn't want to lose her.

I could free her just by taking her off life support. But I wouldn't do that.

_Nick please, please do it. Take me off the system. _

With a jolt I realized Annie was in limbo. I could sense her presence in the room.

"No, Annie" I told her firmly "I won't do that."

_Nick, if I live, my life will be much worse. What about Victor?_

"We'll get you through this, don't worry." I repeated "Don't give up hope."

"Nicholas Powell?"

I turned my head. Detectives Brian Larson and Kate Tunney were standing there. I went over to them.

"We need to ask you a few questions about Annie Newton." Brian spoke to me.

I felt something clutch me really hard. I made a sudden movement.

"Are you alright?" asked Kate.

"Yeah…nothing…nothing…" I said "What do you want to know?"

"Were you romantically involved with Annie?" asked Brian

"I wasn't. But I will be when she wakes up" I replied.

The detectives exchanged looks. I heard Annie's voice stifle a sob…no one had expected me to give such a reply.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

"I don't think that's a good idea given Annie's track record" said Brian

"She changed from what she was" I replied "She became broken…she quit being the young girl who asked you to marry her."

"What?" asked the detective shocked.

I looked at him calmly.

"I was there on the roof with you when you confronted her" I told him "I was in limbo….somewhere between life and death then….Annie was the only one who could hear me. She saved my life."

Detective Brian looked at me as though I was insane.

"I am not lying and I know for a fact Annie Newton has gone into limbo now."

_No don't tell them, Nick. I will lose you forever._

"Trust me, Annie; please" I replied back "You have to believe me….please?"

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Detective Brian nodded. I let out a sigh of relief. Annie had done one good thing. Perhaps, when she woke up, her charges would be less. At least I could be with her….perhaps, she wanted to be alive again….happy thoughts played in my head as I prepared to take my leave from the hospital and sleep peacefully at night…..I could have sweet dreams about my Annie once again….

_Thank you, Nick…_

She was lying next to me on my bed….just like we had done…some days ago….but I could only feel her presence….

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_


	3. Fields Of Gold

**Author's Note:** _I haven't got a single review. Yet I am undeterred and will go to any lengths to complete my song fiction. I guess I have become sort of obsessed with this kind of work._

**Disclaimer:** _The song used in this fiction, Fields Of Gold has been sung by Eva Cassidy. _

"**Fields Of Gold"**

_Annie's P.O.V.:_

I was going through the same phase Nick had to go through. I watched him visit me every single day in the hospital. Yet, I was scared to tell him that was in limbo as well. He felt my presence the same day the detectives told him about all my sins. He defended me, he protected me. He made me what to live again. But Nick, I am not that strong…I can't deal with all this.

He was here again. Clasping my right hand in between his two….staring at my face. I quietly went towards him and embraced him from behind.

"Annie?" he whispered.

"I'm here" I replied "Hold on, Nick…I will make it."

"You have to, Annie. For me."

"Nick, you made me want to live again. I wanted to die. You made me stronger. You gave me back my life."

"I will come to you…"

"Promise me"

I just held him closer to myself….sweet music played from behind us.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Among the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

"I promise you, Nick"

His chest rose with emotion….he'd heard me. He had believed me.

_So she took her love for to gaze awhile_

_Among the fields of barley_

_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_

_Among the fields of gold_

"I love you, Annie"

"I love you too, Nick"

_Will you stay with me will you be my love_

_Among the fields of barley_

_And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

Nick kissed my hand….the one he had been holding close to his heart. Weirdly, I could feel his embrace.

"I felt that" I murmured to him

Nick bent forwards and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Remember your promise to me"

A single tear rolled down his cheek and dropped on my forehead. Involuntarily, my hand went to my forehead. I could feel what was happening to me….rather my body. I could feel…I was coming around then….

"I will never forget" I whispered back to him.

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left_

_We will walk in fields of gold_

_We'll walk in fields of gold_

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left_

_We will walk in fields of gold_

_We'll walk in fields of gold_

That's how most days were. Nick waited for me to wake. Each time I gave up hope, he brought it back. I could sense fear playing in his mind too. We were both repeating the same question to ourselves but never brought it out – 'How much longer?'

I was being given a lesson in patience…..but only time could tell if it would pay off…._how much longer? How much longer?_

_Many years have passed since those summer days_

_Among the fields of barley_

_See the children run as the sun goes down_

_As you lie in fields of gold_

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Among the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold_


	4. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:** _I might be making some kind of record: fastest update in fan fiction history, perhaps. But the sad part is – no one cares. _

**Disclaimer: **_Song used is I will follow you into the dark by Death Cab for Cutie_

"**I Will Follow You Into The Dark"**

Nick's P.O.V.:

I was in my room. That's how these days were. Either waiting by Annie's bed side hoping for her to wake up or in my room….Annie's soul often came and comforted me at night. But I was slowly losing hope. I didn't say it out loud though. That would mean it was final – it was over.

However, I had to meet my mom at dinner.

"You are spending way too much time over that girl" my mother intervened.

"Please pass the potatoes" I replied.

"Honestly, Nick – she was a lost soul from the beginning." Mother continued, passing him the bowl.

"I would like the orange juice please."

"Nick, will it always be like this? Will you keep ignoring everything I say?"

"I have my reasons for wasting time over her" I answered "Mom, I'm in love with her."

My mother was shocked. She was angry and hurt.

"Nick, how could you?"

"She was a mess, mom" I continued "I didn't realize it….but so was I. she helped me find my soul."

My mom clapped a hand over her mouth. I could sense Annie's presence in the room.

'_I am sorry….you had to see this'_

'_We all have parents, Nick. Parents care a lot about you.'_

'_I miss my dad'_

'_I miss my mom'_

How could we be torn apart like this? We were meant for each other. How could we have remained invisible to each other for so long?

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

'Let it go, Nick'

I went over to my mom. She was crying now.

"Mom, I am sorry. But she helped me….I guess it's my turn to help her back. Follow what she did and save her."

My mom continued her uncontrollable sobs.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I was lying on bed….the bull's eye was over head. I picked up a dart and threw it above. I missed by inches.

'Nick, I can feel your touch'

"What do you mean?" I asked turning my head to where I knew Annie was lying beside me.

'When you were in the hospital and kissed me on my forehead…I felt that and your tear…it touched me. I could sense it.'

My face broke into a first real smile after days. My Annie was finally safe. She would come out of comatose any day now.

"Annie, you will be fine soon"

'Yeah'

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

"You will be just fine, Annie" I whispered in to the darkness.

I could feel her, lying right next to me. So close…

"I promise you"

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"Nick…." I could hear the broken whispers "I am fading away….my body's calling me….I have to be reunited again………good-bye, Nick"

I quickly got up. I needed to be at the hospital now. The love of my life was about to wake up.


	5. So Close

**Author's Note:** _Final installment for now. If I get reviewed, I might add some chapters later on. Oh, please review my song fiction. _

**Disclaimer:** _Jon McLaughlin rightful owner of the song So Close_

"**So Close"**

Author's P.O.V.: 

Annie Newton was showing signs of waking up. Tears were running down her cheeks, as she wearily opened her eyes. The experience of the past few days had been plain weird. The one thing she could remember clearly was Nicholas Powell - the boy who helped her out. Her vision focused on a boy, but – no it couldn't be….how can he be there?

"Nick?" she whispered.

"Thank God you're fine" Nick's voice came back at her.

He bent forward and kissed her on the forehead.

_You're in my arms_

_And the entire world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

"Am in trouble, Nick?" asked Annie.

"Don't stress yourself" replied Nick "You just got up from coma, for God sake"

"Don't lie to me?"

Nick turned a painful face at her, "You did a good thing by saving me. Annie, you're a good person."

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

"I love you, Annie" Nick continued "You need my help to sort out this mess…."

"You think I'm a lost soul too, Nick?"

"I don't" Nick smiled through the agony "Listen to me…"

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

"You have two choices – either escape from here or face the court" Nick explained "You did one good thing. But the Court will want to punish you for your earlier crimes. You might end up going to juvenile prison."

"What?" whispered Annie, in a broken voice "I was ill…near my death and I put you near yours too…."her horrified voice faded slowly into the dark….. "I am in deep shit, aren't I?"

The Doctor came into the room. He looked relieved to see Annie was fine. He looked her over and then told her to rest and not exert herself.

"Annie" Nick said in a very low voice "We need a definite plan to run away from here….act weak for awhile so that the police don't suspect anything…." His mouth was dangerously close to hers "I love you, Annie."

"I love you too, Nick"

He kissed her…..they'd never know this. The Hospital's security would think they had just been making out. Nick had to leave for his house, Annie watched him go with sad eyes. Perhaps it was better for her to have died……she didn't want a life like this one……….

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_


	6. Far Away

**Author's Note: **_I am back!!! Thanks to jen313j, TempusSimia, Jacqueline-de-Confondo for their reviews. Really appreciate it. _

**Disclaimer: **_Far Away is a song by Nickelback. I take no credit._

"**Far Away"**

Nick's P.O.V.:

I had to get Annie out the hospital and out of Burnaby as fast as I could. I remembered the tickets I had purchased to go to London. I had never used them, and now it was too late to change those flight tickets. But I managed it. I hit upon a plan.

We would escape this place together. No more delays.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

I had to take Annie to a safer place, as soon as I could.

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Annie took my advice and acted weak for a while. Slowly, she regained her health. The night, when she felt strong enough, I put my plan into action. I "borrowed" my mum's car and drove to the hospital. Annie was ready to leave Burnaby for good. We slipped passed security, and slowly melted into the night.

"Thank you for this, Nick" smiled Annie, once safely in my car.

"No, thank you, Annie" I ruffled her hair "C'mon, before the police are on to us."

I started the car.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of Hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything, but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

"What about Victor?" asked Annie, suddenly "We aren't leaving him behind are we?"

"No, Annie" I told her, firmly "We shall drop by to pick him up."

She looked satisfied with my answer. Yes, I had planned this too. I knew Annie would never leave with out Victor. She loved him. Victor: the one last piece that connected her to her mom. I halted near the Newton residence.

"Wait here, Annie" I told her "Duck down, so no one can see you. I shall be a minute."

Annie obeyed me without question. I realized with a jolt she was fully dependent on me now. I turned and entered the building.

_That I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'd never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

She was with me though. But fear played in my heart. I collected Victor from Pete, who had baby-sat him the entire day. Victor happily followed my lead knowing that I could re-unite him with his sister.

Annie crawled to the back seat and cuddled Victor in her arms. I wished I could join them. But I had to get all of us out of Burnaby. I started up the engine and began to drive.

"Did you miss me?" asked Annie, through her tears.

"A bit" Victor replied "You said you wouldn't be gone long."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." Annie held him close.

I witnessed the scene through my rear view mirror. I tried kept my mind clear, but how does that one manage that when his love is at the back seat of his car?

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Far away for far too long_

We had to go as far from Burnaby as possible. I drove us out of town. Within two days, we would be at the other end of the world in London. All formalities had been completed. Only the days had to be counted now. _Annie, remember your promise to me._

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me,and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me never let me go_

I saw Annie's eyes, transfixed on me. She wanted me forever to herself. She felt protected around me. She loved me. Why did we make each other wait? We could have been together and happy….was this really the way we wanted our lives to go? Running away from our old lives, so that we could start anew?

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

She was holding on to me, just as I was leaning on her……we needed one another. We had quit being invisible to each other. We were in love.


	7. Everybody Hurts

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the review!!!!_

**Disclaimer: **_Everybody Hurts – the Corrs sang this version._

"Everybody Hurts"

Annie's POV:

Why did Nick believe in me when no one else will? Why does he love me so much? Why have started loving him?

I was seated at the back of his mom's car, Victor cuddled in my arms. Nick was driving us out of town. Far, far away from this place – Burnaby: where I could no longer live. I was so sick of this place. Everything here had hurt me - my dad, my step-mom, Marcus, the kids at school, who didn't? Except Nick – he wanted to help me. But I hurt him. I cringed at the thought.

_When your day is long and the night  
The night is yours alone  
and you're sure you've had enough  
Of this life - hang on_

Don't let yourself go - 'cause everybody cries  
Everybody hurts - sometimes  


Yes, everyone does hurt…but what if the pain becomes too much to bear? What happens then? My eyes slowly filled with tears. I bent down my head, so that my face could be hidden from Nick's rear view mirror.

_Sometimes everything is wrong  
Now it's time to sing alone  
When your day is night long  
And you feel like letting go (hold on)  
You think you've had too much  
Of this life - well hang on  
_

My life has caused me to become broken. Nick called me that once. And I beat him up. I beat him up for telling me the truth. He was the only one honest enough to tell me what he thought exactly of me! Great – more pangs of guilt!

_'Cause everybody hurts - take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts  
Don't blow your hand  
Don't blow your hand  
If you feel like you're alone  
No, no, no, you're not alone  
_

I would never be alone…Nick was here with me. what did I have to fear now, anyway? We had come half-way across the country already. I smiled. I was leaving my past behind.

_If you're on your own in this life  
If the days and nights are long  
And you think you've had too much  
Of this life - hang on_

For everybody hurts - sometimes  
Everybody cries  
Everybody hurts - sometimes  
Everybody hurts - sometimes  
So hold on, hold on

I am not on my own. Nick and Victor are here with me. the two boys I love the most in this world. In two different ways!

But my happiness was short-lived.

The car screeched to halt.

"Damn it!" I heard Nick swear under his breath "We're out of gas!"

It was almost as if my nightmare had started again.


	8. Promise

**Author's Note: **thanks so much you guys for making me return to the land of fan fiction writing. And I promise, I'll have this fiction completed by tonight.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the movie….

Promise

Nick's P.O.V:

The car just ran out of gas. I drummed my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. Damn it! It was just my luck. To be stranded in the middle of nowhere. By now, I was sure the police was all over Burnaby searching for the three of us. I knew if we got caught, I'd get off scot-free. But Annie! She'd be in more trouble than she was before. And it would be my fault.

I banged my head against the steering wheel. Forcing myself to think – to make my brains figure out a plan without getting engulfed by the horrible feeling slowly rising in my chest…

"Do you have a Plan B?" asked Annie, after what seemed like an eternity.

"No," I replied sheepishly. "I didn't think my car would run out of gas."

"Luck is against me," she muttered.

I turned around and faced her indignantly, "Against US, if you don't mind?"

Annie sighed in exasperation, "No, you don't get it. I ruin everything I touch!"

I opened my mouth furiously to retort, but Victor cut me off.

"Are we going to stay in this car all night? I'm hungry." He complained.

Annie and I exchanged a worried look. We could NOT stay in this desert land forever. We'd have to move before the police got to us. And come hell or high water, I refused to be caught by police and dished out a prison service. And I would NOT agree to Annie being imprisoned either.

"No, honey," Annie cooed at him. "We're not staying here. Are we, Nick?"

"Get out of the car!" I ordered at once. "And just take the backpack."

"Nick, are you insane?"

"Please trust me. We have to move immediately if we want to be safe!"

I was glad she didn't argue with me. She picked Victor up to her lap, and I shoulder the bags. Holding her around the shoulders, I started off into the night.

"You think we'll make it?" Annie asked, after we'd walked for nearly six hours straight.

"Yeah, of course!" I replied confidently. "We've left Burnaby far, far behind. We're almost going to be in the arms of safety!"

"I almost don't believe you." Annie laughed, weakened with happiness and relief.

I leaned over, and kissed her. Victor observed from her lap. He cocked his head, before directly asking me:

"Are you going to marry her?"

"What?" asked Annie, suddenly breaking apart from me, "Victor – you don't say things like that!"

"Why?" he inquired pouting his lips.

"Because it's…" began Annie but I cut across her.

"Of course I will," I answered. "I promise you. I will take care of you and your sister."

"You promise?" he asked, looking into my eyes. His eyes reflected both fear and hope.

I picked him up from Annie's lap and put him in my own, "I promise."

**Author's Note:** Sorry there's no song in this chapter. I just didn't come across one that would fit into this. Any suggestions are welcome.


	9. Leave Out All The Rest

**Disclaimer: **Leave Out All The Rest belongs to Linkin Park. Not me.

'Leave Out All the Rest'

Annie's P.O.V:

I couldn't help but smile, as I heard Nick promising my brother he'd take care of us both. It was a nice feeling. To finally be able to lean on someone, it was like a huge load had been lifted off my shoulders and I felt like I could fly.

"Thank you for this, Nick." I whispered in a broken voice.

He just smiled at me, and replied, "C'mon...we better hope we can flag down a car…"

"Yeah," he muttered. I shouldered the bags this time, as he was carrying Victor.

We were out of Burnaby for sure. It was the outskirts of the city, and I was beginning to wonder if we were going to find anyone this late at night, driving by…

I stole a glance at Nick, as we walked on tirelessly.

_I dreamed I was missing, and you were so scared  
But no one would listen, because no one cared.  
And after my dreaming, I woke with this fear…  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?  
So if you're asking me, I want you to know…_

"Hey, I think we got lucky!" Nick shrieked.

I followed his gaze. At a distance, I could make out the headlights of a car or a truck. I laughed aloud to myself, in relief. We wouldn't be getting caught by the police after all.

"Hey! Hey! Stop," Nick yelled, waving his hands about the air, "Pull over! Pull over!"

The car (now I was sure) slowed down as we neared it. It drew to level with us. Nick pounded on the window, and it slid down.

"Hey, listen we need a ride to…" Nick stop abruptly, staring at the person behind the wheels.

"What's wrong?" I asked, urgently.

The door opened, and out came – Pete!

"So, do you guys want a ride?" he asked.

"Pete, no. you're not coming with us." Nick said firmly."I don't want you endangering yourself because of us. You should go home to your parents."

Pete looked at me sadly, and then back at Nick.

_When my time comes, forget the wrongs that I've done  
Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed.  
And don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest.  
Leave out all the rest…_

Pete held the keys out to Nick, "Since you don't want me to come with…I guess this is where we say goodbye!"

"Is this a set up?" I asked, suddenly cautious. "You're not giving us this car, so that the police can hunt us back down, are you?"

He looked at me, with that evident painful look. My skepticism seemed to really hurt me. The torment written on his face, made ME cringe.

"No," he said simply. "I bought this car under a false name. the documents are in the glove compartment. I guess I better head back and fake you guys death of something, so that they never come after you…"

Nick went up to him, "I really appreciate you helping us, man. But I am sorry. I won't let you become an outlaw like us. You belong here. You always had. I just never did fit in, and I'm done trying."

They caught each other in a brief embrace, and Nick accepted the car keys from him. I watched Nick dump our bags in the backseat and get Victor ready for a journey by buckling him to safety.

"Ready to go?" he asked me, before entering the car.

I nodded.

"Hey man, the tank's full right?" he asked.

"Yeah, totally." Pete replied.

I was still outside, standing between the car and Pete. I looked over at him. the boy who had weirdly started this all. If had never accepted my merchandize; and lied about Nick not giving him the money, I wouldn't have beat up and nearly killed Nick for it. Of course Marcus had his own dirty little part in the whole plot, but somehow Pete seemed more important now. Nick was his best friend after all. One of the reasons we'd met.

"Annie," Nick called from the car, "We haven't got all night. You can think those thoughts in the car, love!"

I reached out, and yanked open the car door. Then something struck me, and I rushed to Pete and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you," I smiled at him gratefully and swiftly pecked him on the cheek, "For everything."

He just surveyed me with a serious look and said, "Take care of Nick. Goodbye!"

"Yeah" was all I managed to say before scrambling in to the car.

_I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know…  
_

I leaned over and smiled at Nick, "Someone came along and saved me from myself, after all!"

"I think we both save each other with the help of Pete, of course!" Nick replied.

I nestled down comfortably in the car seat. I could see dawn breaking in the near distance. Victor was blissfully asleep at back. I didn't know where we were headed, but I was pretty certain it would be much better than what I was leaving behind.


	10. Even Angels Fall

**Author's Note:** And we come to the end of the chapter. Thanks to all you great people who reviewed and/or messaged me for the update and closure – _**kitsune jewel, TempusSimia, Jacqueline-le-Confondu, supernaturnal-princess17, Flyin4Freedom, The Girl in the Black Beret, Marylouue, shadowspirit13, Starkraken, and . **_

**Disclaimer: **Jessica Riddle owns the song 'Even Angels Fall'; I'm just borrowing it…

'Even Angels Fall'

Author's P.O.V:

It had been ten years from the day Nick Powell and Annie Newton, had run away from their lives at Burnaby. They knew they'd never be accepted there but become social outcasts. Along with Annie's brother, Victor, they'd come away to quiet little town named Deadwood – miles away from their lives in Burnaby.

Annie had renamed herself Annette Rivers, and she had married Nicholas Powell, now know as Nigel Dawson, two years after they'd settled down in Deadwood. It was a private ceremony with the local clergymen being their witnesses. Annette's brother Victor had stayed with them through the entire time, and was sent to the local school.

Annette and her husband did whatever they could to make both ends meet those first five years. Their friendly neighbor – an old woman – offered to take Annette on as a housekeeper for a very good price. She died during their sixth year in Deadwood, and having no heir left all her possession to the Dawson's.

Fortune had smiled on the little family. They were twenty six year olds now and finally settled down in life. They no longer felt the urge to keep looking over their shoulder to make sure the police weren't after them anymore. Pete had made up the story of the three of them being abducted and had fabricated evidence in a very believable manner. He'd changed from the awkward anti-social. Nigel had watched from a distance but did not feel comfortable to go too close too. He knew he'd get everyone into trouble if he did.

It was a heavenly day when Nigel sprinted into their living room, breathless. Victor was not home. Annie was sitting on the couch, reading the paper. She looked up and smiled as her husband burst through the door.

"Had a good day, I presume?" she laughed.

He picked up his wife, and said, "I just got a record deal with the local band. They're hiring me as their song writer for the next album!"

Annette leaned in close, and kissed her husband.

"I've some good news too…" she patted her tummy with her right hand and looked back at him, an expectant smile on her lips.

"Really?" whispered Nick.

She nodded, and they kissed again. Finally Nick pulled away from his wife and smiled at her.

"So there always was a rainbow at the end of the storm, huh?"

"Yes, Nigel…" she whispered back. "And I finally feel as if I'm truly happy. Life has a new meaning now."

As they kissed each other yet again, unable to digest the good fortune and final settlement in life, the final song is played…

_It's a secret no one tells,  
One day it's Heaven, one day it's Hell  
It's no fairytale take it from me  
But darling that's how it's supposed to be…_

_You will fly and you will crawl,  
God knows even angels fall…  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall…_

**THE END **


End file.
